


When Angie Met Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie meets Ray Kowalski</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angie Met Ray

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> While RayK is undercover as RayV, some situation arises that forces him to interact with RayV's ex-wife, Angie.

On Angie's birthday she woke up in the small apartment she had once shared with her husband Ray. He had always promised her a big house with a white picket fence, but she always said she liked their little apartment. The pipes would rattle in the morning and the plaster on the ceiling might be cracked, but she wouldn't change it for anything.

The apartment was full of memories, some good and some bad. Once Ray had painted the bathroom walls a light blue and he had looked so cute splattered with paint; he was always so tidy and clean that that had been great. Of course a bad memory had been the morning she had awoken to the realization that they had grown apart and she didn't really know the man sleeping next to her. 

That had been the beginning of the end of their marriage. It had been no one's fault and at least they had managed to stay friends. In fact, Ray would still take her out for dinner on her birthday.

Sunlight was streaming through her bedroom window and warmed her face. She stretched and got up. She slipped on a pair of ratty pink slippers and padded her way to the kitchen. It was coffee time.

As she was waiting for her coffee pot to heat up the phone rang.

'Hello,' Angie said.

'Hi. This Angie?' A man said. She thought it was too early for a telemarketer to call, but who knew maybe they were getting crafty.

'Yes. Who's this?'

'It's me Ray. Ray Vecchio. You're ex husband Ray. Ma said I always take you out for a birthday dinner. So... We still going out for your birthday dinner tonight?'

For a moment Angie was confused. Whoever this guy was he wasn't Ray, then she remembered that Ray was undercover. She hoped that the guy pretending to be Ray looked like Ray because he certainly didn't sound like Ray, not even close.

'Of course,' Angie said.

'Cool. Cool. I'll meet you at the restaurant at eight.'

'That sounds great.'

'Greatness. So how you been?'

They talked for several minutes and then said good-bye. Ray seemed nice from what he had said on the phone. He had a pet turtle named Killer and Angie had to admit that was cute, strange but cute. 

The more she thought about it the more she felt sorry for Ray. Both of them. It must have been hard for him to give up his whole life and become someone else.

As she drank her coffee she hoped that her Ray was okay. She didn't know much about his undercover work, but it was probably dangerous. She might not be his wife anymore but she still worried.

She put her empty coffee cup in the sink and went to her bedroom. She pulled a dark blue dress out of her closet. It was Ray's favorite dress and if she was going to go to dinner with fake-Ray, she was going to do her best to make it look good. Anything to help with Ray undercover work.

That night, Angie showed up at the restaurant. The air was cool and she pulled her coat close to herself. After she got out of her red VW Bug (Ray called it the tomato car) she looked in the parking lot for Ray's green Riviera, but didn't see it. When they had been married, Angie would joke that that car was Ray's mistress.

She walked into the restaurant; the carpet was a plush deep red, the tables were covered with white tablecloths and candles threw yellow light onto dark walls.

'How may I help you?' The maitre-d asked.

'Vecchio party of two.'

'Of course. Right this way.'

Angie was lead to a table. At first she thought there must have been some kind of mistake. This guy didn't look anything like Ray, not even if she squinted. She even tried squinting. A man with spiky blond hair stood up, rubbed his hand on his pant leg and put out his hand as if to shake hands. He withdrew his hand and hugged her. It was an awkward hug as Angie stood there. 

This guy wasn't even dressed like Ray; he was wear a mismatched grey suit with an orange tie. Ray had always taken pride in his appearance and would never be caught dead in a mismatched suit, but somehow it seemed to fit this Ray.

'Ray?' Angie said as she took her seat. Ray pushed her chair in for her.

'Yep,' Ray said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

As they sat down and waited to order Angie noticed a man dressed in bright red kept looking at them. He was sitting alone at a table and was peering over his menu.

'Huh?'

'What?'

'It's probably nothing, but I think a doorman in staring at us.'

Ray's eyes went wide and then he looked around. His eyes landed on the man and his whole face changed. A big grin spread across his face and his eyes shined.

'Oh that's Fraser.'

'Is he a friend of yours?'

'Oh yeah. He's my partner and a Mountie and...'

Ray spent the next several minutes talking about Fraser. He talked fast and his hands moved quickly through the air. All Angie could do was smile; if Ray didn't love Fraser, Angie would eat her hat. It reminded her of the way her Ray would talk about some guy named Benny.

As they ate Ray kept talking about Fraser. It seemed that they had very strange adventures and they also had a half-wolf named Dief.

After dinner they walked out of the restaurant. The air was cold and small snow flakes were falling. Angie saw that Fraser was standing under a streetlight as if waiting for Ray.

'He's waiting for you. Why don't you go to him?' Angie asked as she looked over at Ray.

'Geez. You say that like I'm in love with the guy.'

'Aren't you?'

'Am I really that obvious?'

'Yep. Does he know.'

'Nah.'

'Why not?'

'I don't know I guess I'm scared I'll mess it up and we wouldn't even be friends. I'm not friends with my ex Stella.'

'Oh Ray. I wish I could tell you that everything will be all right, but you should at least let him know how you feel.'

'Thanks.'

Ray hopped from foot to foot. 

They watched as Fraser turned around and begin to walk away.

'You know what I'll do it,' Ray said.

Ray ran up to Fraser and all Angie could do was watch. Ray caught up to Fraser and when he turned around Ray talked. She couldn't hear what was said but she could see their expressions. As Ray talked Fraser's eyes went wide. Ray stopped talking and Fraser stood still. Suddenly Fraser moved close and brushed his lips against Ray's. 

Ray pulled Fraser close and wrapped his arms around the other man. After several moments Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray.

Angie decided to give them privacy and left. As she walked to her car she hoped that Ray and Fraser had a long loving relationship.

Months later, Angie was going through her mail when she came across a postcard. On the front of the card was a picture of a moose, on the back was writing: 

_Hey, Angie,_

_It's me Ray the other Ray. Me and Fraser are going on a quest and I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for everything. You're the best fake wife ever!_

_Ray Kowalski (used to be Ray Vecchio)._

As Angie read the postcard she grinned. She had helped bring more love into the world and that sure was something. She just hoped that her Ray found love someday.


End file.
